papasiafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Gameboyz829
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Papa's -ia Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Yo! wassup XWFY I haven't edited anything yet so no rules broken :) ''VV '' 23:41, June 12, 2012 (UTC) You have to lower the protection levels of all the pages. It has been almost 3 WEEKS since you posted me the message. You said that you would change the protection levels of the pages, and you did not change the protection levels of the pages. How can I trust you? Huh? Plankton5165 23:17, July 29, 2012 (UTC) You created the wiki. The same thing will not happen here from the Flipline Studios Wiki. You can block the users for making them non-canon-y. I will make sure this does not happen here. I promise, I will not make them non-canon-y. Go to Special:SpecialPages. Or, type in "papasia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:SpecialPages". Plankton5165 00:27, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Maybe you can support me to an admin. I have created lots of wikis, and I know how to change people to admins. Go to "User rights management", type in the username, and check the groups by clicking the boxes. Got it, Gameboyz829? Plankton5165 00:48, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Why would I support bad editors to admins? I will block them! Plankton5165 21:35, August 7, 2012 (UTC) IMPORTANT PLEASE READ AND REPLY I think this wiki needs a set of guidelines just so it can try to avoid it when morons spam. Papl (talk) I'm planning on replacing the talk pages with the message walls around this month. The message walls I think will be better in your opinion than ordinary talk pages. On a scale of one to ten, how much do you agree? Plankton5165 (talk) 02:24, December 6, 2013 (UTC) I agree with the message walls, or at least someplace where they can be clearly seen by people. The talk pages are kinda more for questions and stuff not for rules. (Unless people want to make rules for their own talk page, but not for the whole Wiki) Gameboyz829 (talk) 12:43, December 7, 2013 (UTC)